Character Interactions For Your Viewing Pleasure
by Storm Reaper VII
Summary: Ever wanted to get two characters to interact in a new crossover, but realized that they don't even have a dedicated intro line? That's what this little story here is for, giving you possible lines and banter for some of your favorite Cross Tag Battle characters. (Now updating for the 1.50 update patch... unfortunately)
1. Ragna the Bloodedge (Patch 150)

_**Patch 1.50: ...I don't have to say anything here, do I? Sorry that you're not getting the interactions that you wanted in game, but it looks like I'm going to have to make a needed return. If you want the new characters for the series. look for at the DLC section for each series I added at the last post for the new characters. (i.e. At the end of the BlazBlue section you'll find Nine, Izayoi, Nine, Mai, and now Naoto Kurogane) If you're looking for Heart, I'm putting her after the RWBY section (at the very end).**_

 **BlazBlue**

* * *

 _Iron Tager_ 4 (He's been Ragna's first rival fight ever since their meeting back in CT. That means something to me)

 _Intro_

Ragna: Never thought we'd be fighting side-by-side, Red Devil. (Swings his sword around before placing it on his belt)

Tager: (Adjusts glasses) I have my doubts, but as long as we accomplish our objective I can take no issue.

 _Partner Win_

Tager: (Flexes) That was… surprisingly effective.

Ragna: (Stabs _Aramasa_ into the ground) Yeah, effective… they still alive?

 _Outro_

Ragna: Just give me a straight answer, does Kokonoe have ANYthing to do with this?

Tager: Most of the time I have no idea what she's thinking. While this certainly doesn't feel like her work, I can't discard the possibility.

* * *

 _Hazama_ 5 (This is the closest that we could've gotten to a proper Hero/Villain… and Ragna still has to suffer a support with PLATINUM? Ugh.)

 _Intro_

Hazama: (Adjusts tie) Aw, look at the two of us, playing side-by-side so nicely.

Ragna: (Scratching his hair) Just stay the hell away from me… you goddamn freak.

 _Partner Win_

Ragna: (Dark Wing) I hope you liked that, cause I'm beating the shit out of you next!

Hazama: (Takes tie off) Oh ho ho! Someone's getting cocky!

 _Outro_

Ragna: Get back here! I ain't done with you yet!

Hazama: So sorry, but I have too many loose ends to waste my time fighting you. Be a good boy and keep trying to kill that sister of yours, okay?

* * *

 _Makoto Nanaya_ 2 (While they don't have the strongest canon interactions, I can't help but feel that Mori could make it fun between these two)

 _Intro_

Makoto: (Twirls tonfas before clashing them) I'm counting on you here Ragna! …That feels a little weird to say.

Ragna: (Kneeling sword animation) Just focus on the enemy; I'll do what I gotta.

 _Partner Win_

Makoto: (Double punch then wins pose) Woohoo! Nailed it!

Ragna: (Darkness wing) You barely left anything for me! ...Whatever.

 _Outro_

Makoto: Thanks for the support, but the next time we meet…

Ragna: Yeah, yeah, we'll be enemies.. Let's just agree to turn the other way, alright?

* * *

 _Es_ 3 (I feel like Ragna could offer her more than just… her generic pudding trope, though I'll still pay homage to it here)

 _Intro_

Es: (Teleports in) Your chances of finding the Azure are currently… 0.0026%; well above average.

Ragna: (Head scratch) Uh… that a compliment?

 _Partner Win_

Ragna: (Stabs sword into the ground) I can't waste my time trying to find whatever the hell the _Azure_ is, keep it to yourself.

Es: (shrugs) ...1%

Ragna: Wait, why'd it go up?

 _Outro_

Es: Ragna the Bloodedge… My database indicates that you are a competent chef. I'd ask that you begin preparations for pudding.

Ragna: Pudding? Here? You really think this is the time for that?

* * *

 _ **BlazBlue (DLC + Update 1.50)**_

 _Nine the Phantom_ 5 (I've noticed that Nine is a lot less malicious in this game than she is in _Central Fiction_. This makes me think that despite her appearance, they're using a personality much closer to the _Dark War_ version of the character… and that meshes perfectly with Ragna)

 _Intro_

Ranga: (Kneeling on the ground) Finally, a time where you won't be throwing those damn spells my way.

Nine: (Twirling her hat on her finger) Aw, and here I thought we were friends.

Ragna: (Rises) ...We both know that sure as hell ain't the case.

 _Partner Win_

Nine (shrugs): I'm impressed; you've actually learned how to use the _Azure_. And here I thought that you were only swearing and swinging.

Ranga: (stabs sword) Hey, whatever works, right?

 _Outro_

Ragna: I don't care what the hell I have to fight through; the _Black Beast_ , the _Library_ , the whole damn world… I won't stop until I reach the end.

Nine: You still have such a foolish way of thinking… Yet I can't help but envy you to a degree.

* * *

 _Izayoi_ 4 (Honestly, the way these two hate each other just warrants an interaction)

 _Intro_

Izayoi (praying with her weapon): Once I am done with these obstacles… I shall end your stain upon this world…

Ragna (twirls his sword): All this time and you still believe that crap? Good grief.

 _Partner Win_

Izayoi (points her blade): And now…

Ragna: Hey look, there's (depending on who's not present) _Jin/Noel/Makoto._ (Runs)

Izayoi: _J-Jin!?/N-Noel!?/M-Makoto!?_ Where are you!? I-! (Runs) RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!

 _Outro_

Izayoi: Prepare yourself Ragna the Bloodedge, today I shall finally have you answer for your crimes.

Ragna: Tch, all of that and not even a _Thank You_? You're just ASKING for this.

* * *

 _Mai Natsume_ 3 (I'll admit that I haven't read Remix Heart, but I know that the two of them have worked together in the past before Ragna graduated from Jubei)

 _Intro_

Mai: (shuffling on her feet with her spear behind her) Hehe, someone's grown up a lot.

Ragna: (Twirls his sword) Heh, looks like I'm not the only one.

 _Outro_

Ragna: (Darkness Wing) Nice spearwork you got there, you've gotten pretty strong.

Mai: (Thumbs Up) You too! Let's keep this going!

 _Win Quote_

Mai: *Sighs* Man… after a great match like that I'm starting to get a little hungry. Oh! Maybe if we find Noel she'll give us some of her cooking!

Ragna: N-Noel!? Cooking!? ...She's gotta be talking about someone else…

* * *

 _Naoto Kurogane 5_ (This is an interaction that a lot of people were looking forward to, so they justifiably felt robbed when there were no specific encounters shown)

 _Intro_

Naoto (getting a few pops out of his wrist as he looks at his opponent): Looks like fighting through is our only option here… not that I expected anything else honestly.

Ragna (adjusts collar): Tch, since when has talking someone out of a fight _ever_ worked for either of us?

Naoto: (ready stance) You've got me there...

 _Partner Win_

Naoto (first part of bloodwing pose) Ugh… What's this feeling? I'm getting… weaker?

Ragna (gripping his own arm): Dammit, there's some kind of interference from the kid… and me.

 _Outro_

Naoto: I still have plenty of questions for you, but I feel like if we stick together any longer anyone in this crazy place could step in and finish us off. We'll settle this later on our own time, got it?

Ragna: Fine, just try not to get yourself killed until then, brat. I've got too much shit on my plate to waste time babysitting.

* * *

 **Persona**

 _Yosuke Hanamura_ 1 (I don't see anything special)

 _Intro_

Yosuke (crossing his arms): Let's not kill anyone… please?

Ragna (adjusts his collar): It's up to them… but fine.

 _Partner Win_

Yosuke: (throws kunai in the air) Sc-scary!

Ragna (Darkness wing) Glad I'm on your side?

 _Outro_

Ragna: Well that's them done with… Let's split ways here.

Yosuke: That works for me… No offense, but I don't think my heart could take standing by yo- WAIT! I didn't mean it like that!

* * *

 _Chie Satonaka_ 4 (They met in story mode and I think they can mesh enough)

 _Intro_

Chie: (wipes her nose) Oh yeah! Chie and Ragna coming at you red hot!

Ragna: (Scratches his head) Uh… Don't you use water... and ice?

 _Partner Win_

Chie: (Martial Arts pose) Come on Ragna-san! Show me a couple more of your moves!

Ragna: (Stabs sword into the ground) Sorry, but this stuff ain't for kids.

 _Outro_

Chie: When I'm fighting along someone like you I feel like I can take on the world! Let's do this again sometime!

Ragna: ...You know what? Sure. Just promise to stay alive until then and you've got a deal.

* * *

 _Yukiko Amagi_ 3 (Four words; Amigi. Inn. Gag Reel)

 _Intro_

Ragna: (Impaled Sword swing) I'll take the front; you back me up. Got it?

Yukiko: (Persona clothes change) I understand, I happen to excel at support.

 _Partner Win_

Ragna: (Darkness Wing) Play with fire like that and all you get is burned…

Yukiko: Play with fire and… (unique animation: uncontrolled laughter)

Ragna: ...The hell did I say?

 _Outro_

Yukiko: As long as you're willing to leave your sword behind, I'd be happy to assist you with reservations at the Amagi Inn. I'll even cut you a discount and let you use our famous hot springs.

Ragna: Hot springs eh? Not sure I'll ever get the chance to… but thanks for the offer.

* * *

 _Kanji Tatsumi_ 5 (Similar attitudes, met in story mode, and they partner up against Rachel and Hakumen? Seems like a waste honestly)

 _Intro_

Kanji (flexes and summons Persona): Enemy looks kinda tough, you ready for this, old man?

Ragna (kneeling sword position): Ready as you are, punk…

Ragna/Kanji: LET'S DO THIS!

 _Partner Win_

Kanji: (sits in his chair) Hah! Never stood a chance!

Ragna: (Darkness Wing) Not bad; you pulled your weight that fight.

 _Outro_

Kanji: Hey Ragna-senpai, don't go kicking the bucket before we get a chance for our one-on-one. I gotta see what a real man can do for myself.

Ragna: Real man, eh? ...Thanks kid.

* * *

 _Naoto Shirogane_ 4 (Criminal and Detective? Seems like there's a possibility here)

 _Intro_

Naoto: (Pockets book) To think I'd have to team up with a criminal…

Ragna: To think I'd have to team up with a snot nosed brat. See? I can make insults too.

 _Partner Win_

Naoto (summons persona): Between my smarts and your raw power this is a rather effective team up.

Ragna: (stabs sword) A Detective and a Criminal… I've heard of worse.

 _Outro_

Ragna: That's a pretty effective cross dress you got going, almost couldn't tell without seeing your soul.

Naoto: Y-You can tell? ...Follow up question, you have the ability to see souls?

* * *

 _ **Persona DLC + (Update 1.5)**_

 _Mitsuru Kirijo_ 4 (I can't help but feel like she'd be more understanding of Ragna's position than most people. Is it just me?)

 _Intro_

Mitsuru: (Draws her rapier) Our opponents look extremely capable this time around… Can I count on your support this fight?

Ragna: (Kneeling with his sword) Go ahead and I'll do the same, just don't hold me back.

 _Partner Win_

Mitsuru: (throws her coat off) _Merci Beaucoup,_ that power makes you an excellent partner.

Ragna: (stabs his sword into the ground) Same, feels kinda nice to have someone level headed watch my back for once.

 _Outro_

Ragna: Be careful out there, there are a lot of crazy assholes from my world out there that are gonna try and tear you to shreds.

Mitsuru: Such a dangerous world you seem to hail from; I doubt I should be traveling alone then. May I accompany you just a while longer?

* * *

 _Akihiko Sanada_ 4 (While nothing really sparks, again I can't help but feel as if the Persona cast would be much more reasonable)

 _Intro_

Akihiko: (Standing hooded with his cape in the breeze) That sword of yours looks like it weighs a solid ton. Probably provides a pretty good workout swinging that thing around.

Ragna: (Twirling his sword) It used to, but now I can barely notice its weight. Care for a demonstration?

Akihiko: (Removes his hood) Heh, looking forward to it.

 _Partner Win_

Akihiko: (summons _Caesar_ ) Phew! After an awesome fight like that I could go for a protein drink! ...Want one?

Ragna: (scratching his head) Er… I think I'll stick with my own cooking for now.

 _Outro_

Akihiko: That way you fight's pretty foreign to me, but I can tell that you're a force to be reckoned with. How exactly did you get this power?

Ragna: I guess you could say that the guy that trained me was strongest being on the planet… Heh, I know that look. We get the chance, I'll introduce ya to him.

* * *

 _Labrys_ 5 (Another Robot girl… yeah, this one should've been in the DLC)

 _Intro_

Labrys: (looking Ragna over) Jus' by lookin' at ya, I can tell you're a troublemaker.

Ragna: (scratches his head) Just by looking at me, eh? I can tell plenty about you as well.

Labrys: (Blushing) Hey! Eyes on the opponents!

Ragna: Wha-? You started it!

 _Partner Win_

Ragna: You've got a deadly axe there…

Labrys: An' you got a pretty deadly arm.

Ragna: Heh, eyes to yourself.

Labrys: Heh heh...

 _Outro_

Ragna: Human, Robot, I don't give a damn what you are… I promised myself that no matter what I am, I'll fight as a human until my dying breath. Whatever you are, it's on you to choose on what you're going to do with it.

Labrys: And I know what I'm gonna to do, I'm going look after my friends… and I guess now I'll be lookin' out for you too Ragna-san.

* * *

 _Teddie 2_ (After much internal debating, I gave Teddie a lower rank. Given Ragna's luck and personality, Teddie would likely treat him as a Kanji/Yosuke mix which wouldn't matter all that much considering both are here)

 _Intro_

Teddie (Pokes out from the side of the screen) Oh yeah, time for Teddie to bear his stuff!

Ragna: (kneeling with sword impaled in the ground) What's with this thing's soul? It ain't normal.

Teddie: (Looks at Ragna) Did you say something?

 _Partner Win_

Teddie (Reveals _Miss Teddie_ ): They were taken away by my Bear-y perfect bod!

Ragna (Scratching his hair) ...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CROSS DRESSING!?

 _Outro_

Teddie: Don't feel too bad, I'm sure that if you do enough crunches you'll be just as grizzly as Teddie one day.

Ragna: Ugh… It's hard to fight seriously when you're making such unbearable puns… What? What did I say?

* * *

 _ **Under Night**_

 _Linne_ 3 (Most of this is her similarity to Rachel)

 _Intro_

Ragna: (swings sword with back to camera) Another long-lived little girl… How many does this make?

Linne: (hooded pose) I'm not the first? You've travelled around then…

 _Partner Win_

Ragna (Darkness wing): Half expected you to force that dragon thing to be your shield.

Linne: (suspicious look) What kind of sadist would… never mind.

 _Outro_

Linne: You and Hyde are both… forget I said anything.

Ragna: Hey! Don't drop something that concerns me so casually!

* * *

 _Waldstein_ 2 (Just another giant of a man)

 _Intro_

Waldstein (roar): Show me the strength you've gained through your countless battles!

Ragna (scratch hair): For the love of... calm down already.

 _Partner Win_

Waldstein (roar): None can stand to my true might!

Ragna (Darkness wing) Is he done boosting yet? Jeeze…

 _Outro_

Waldstein: I sense a great power… A hidden one that you have yet to bring forth in this place. Why do you keep cowering behind such a facade?

Ragna: Honestly? Because I don't need it and I'm tired of people begging me to bring it out like you are.

* * *

 _Carmine_ 4 (His similarity to Terumi is just too obvious)

Carmine: (Hair turns crimson) Let me rip them all to bloody shreds!

Ragna: (twirls sword) Dammit, now I gotta keep an eye on this asshole…

 _Partner Win_

Carmine: (Grabs blood and pulls) YOU BASTARD! LET ME DO WHAT I WANT!

Ragna: (Darkness wing) Not a chance in hell, I ain't staying on your sidelines.

 _Ourtro_

Carmine: The hell was that!? I felt like you were fighting all three of us out there!

Ragna: Oh, so you're not a complete idiot. Come on, I ain't done with you yet.

* * *

 _Gordeau_ 5 (Just… LOOK AT THEM)

 _Intro_

Ragna: (unique: holding his weapon in scythe form over his shoulder) You ready for this, Black Scythe Bastard?

Gordeau (scythe over shoulder and rises to his feet): Ready as I'll ever be, Grim… Sorry if I get a little _Greedy_ out there.

Ragna: As long as we win I don't have a problem.

Ragna/Gordeau: GRIM REAPER!

 _Partner Win_

Ragna (stabs sword into the ground): You just went and picked a fight with TWO Reapers.

Gordeau (scythe over his shoulder): What'd you expect to happen?

 _Outro_

Ragna: Sorry, but these Tag Fights are where I have to draw the line. I'm not up for joining any Organization, so look elsewhere.

Gordeau: Well that's a damn shame, you'd be an easy shoe in for our group. Just let me know if you change your mind; I'm sure the rest of _Amnesia_ would LOVE a man of your talents.

* * *

 _Vatista_ 2 (We already have Nu…A little credit from story mode I guess)

 _Intro_

Ragna (scratching his head): You're… not going to stab me with those things, are you?

Vatista (stretching): Hmm? Is this the result of a Phobia?

 _Partner Win_

Ragna: (stabs sword into the ground) So many damn lasers…

Vatista: (leans back): As long as I do not have them aimed at you, you should be fine.

Ragna: ...That's what worries me.

 _Outro_

Vatista: A question. Occasionally when I look at you the word _brother_ seems to come to me, almost out of nowhere. Do you have any ideas why this might be?

Ragna: Urk… No… No damn reason… Just forget it…

* * *

 _ **Under Night (DLC +Update 1.50)**_

 _Merkava_ 3 (Well, I can make a few Arakune/Azrael puns at the very least)

 _Intro_

Merkava: (Roaring) I… I HUNGER!

Ragna: (scratching his head) Dammit… not another one.

 _Partner Win_

Merkava: This hunger shall be sated soon.

(Unique: Goes to carry off the opponent, but Ragna's kick/Hell's Fang (depending on distance) stops him.

Ragna: Tch, you ain't getting a free meal here.

 _Outro_

Ragna: This is the only shot I'm giving you; next time I see you doing something like this, you're dead.

Merkava: In that case may our paths never cross again. I cannot hope to hold my hunger back forever.

* * *

 _Mika_ 3 (Hey, it's more bearable Luna)

 _Intro_

Mika: (Runs forward) Here comes Mika to save the day!

Ragna: (twirling his sword) What the hell's up with those gauntlets? Seriously…

 _Partner Win_

Mika: (looks at Ragna) Why all of the staring? Did you fall for me?

Ragna: …(Runs) NOT RISKING IT!

Mika: Eh?

 _Outro_

Ragna: Listen kid, I got a dangerous job ahead… so keep your distance, yeah?

Mika: Mika loves danger! Let's go find someone tough to fight together! Huh? Why are you running? Are we racing? I'm totally gonna win!

* * *

 _Yuzuriha_ 3 (Fellow masters of the sword, seems like a decent match)

 _Intro_

Yuzuriha: (leaning over and looking at _Aramasa_ ) Oh… I like the design, not the most practical thing though, is it?

Ragna: (twirls and sets on his belt) Like I care, let's just get this over with.

Yuzuriha: Aw… _someone's grumpy~!_

 _Partner Win_

Yuzuriha (select pose): That's an interesting style you got there… Does it have a name?

Ragna (stabs sword): Name? Shit, I dunno… _Bloodedge Style?_

 _Outro_

Yuzuriha: You're a tricky one to read; I can tell that you've got plenty of formal training in you, but you seem to like to do your own thing too much to put in the effort.

Ragna: You're not wrong... even now my old master probably wants to beat my ass and have me commit to learning his way of fighting.

* * *

 _Seth 3_ (Neutral on this one. While Seth is something of a highly requested character, Ragna already has an interaction with Blake that covers most of the big points)

 _Intro_

Seth (brings knives out of seemingly nowhere): I see that you also have a connection with the shadows.

Ragna: Shadows? Think you mean _Darkness_. (Twirls sword around and places it on his belt).

Seth: If you insist, let's see what that dark power of yours can do.

 _Partner WIn_

Ragna: (Stabs _Aramasa_ into the ground) You've got some speed, I'll give you that.

Seth: (twirls his knives and they vanish) There's no such thing as a slow assassin… not one that's still alive anyway.

 _Outro_

Ragna: Assassination ain't my style; I'll take my opponents head on and put 'em in the ground. You can just sneak around all you want.

Seth: That's sounds needlessly reckless and requires more effort than a single well planned strike… but if you have the power to act on such impulses, who am I to dissuade you?

* * *

 **RWBY**

 _Weiss Schnee_ 3 (I'm... neutral on this one; she seems like they could mesh interestingly, but at the same time it's not required)

 _Intro_

Weiss: (Brings out her Rapier) I won't allow anyone to know you fought alongside me, understood?

Ragna: (Twirls sword) That means that you'd have to kill our opponents… and you call me dark.

Weiss: Wh-wha-? No! That's not what I meant at all!

 _Partner Win_

Weiss: (puts away rapier) You have some interesting moves… for a criminal.

Ragna: (Scratching his hair) Stuck up little… Tch, whatever.

 _Outro_

Ragna: I'm a criminal, I'm evil, I'm the bane of the world. I've heard all of that so many times that I've started to go numb to it. I'm just doing what I have to and not letting anyone else tell me what to think. Can you really fault me for that?

Weiss: I suppose not… But I still feel it best if we stay out of each other's way. We may avoid further problems down the road.

* * *

 _Yang Xiao Long_ ...5 (I swear I'm not shipping! I seriously think these two work well in both story mode and in actual gameplay)

 _Intro_

Yang (waving): Aw yeah, they won't stand a chance!

Ragna (adjusts collar): Try to be serious… please.

Yang (holds her fist out): When these chumps won't even get us to break a sweat? C'mon!

Ragna: (bumps fist): Spunky one, ain'tcha?

 _Partner Win_

Yang (Victory Poses): That was a total breeze! Point for Team _BURNEDGE!_

Ragna (startled): Team _BURNEDGE!?_ What the hell!?

 _Outro_

Yang: So… your hair used to be blonde like mine, right? Any tips on how I can avoid letting it go silver like yours, cause ah… I kinda like my color.

Ragna: Well for one thing, I'd avoid letting your arm get cut off by a katana wielding psychopath… What's with _that_ look?

* * *

 **Arcana Heart**

 _Heart Aino_ 5 (Basically the only interaction that was guaranteed with Ragna was that he would be talking with each head of their respective series. With no new interaction, this update ruined even that… Heart still sounds cute when she calls him for a Tag Assist though.)

Heart: (Pumps her fist into the air and creates a sparkle heart) Come on Mr. Ragna! Let's show them how strong we are!

Ragna: (Kneeling with sword impaled in the ground) Hey, drop the 'Mister'; you're making me sound older than I really am.

 _Partner Win_

Heart (Fist pumps and winks) We showed them the strength of our love!

Ragna (Stabs his sword into the ground (even funnier if he impales someone)) Yeah… you're in the wrong world if you honestly believe that.

 _Outro_

Ragna: I don't know how you saw things back home, but if you keep that up here you're going to end up with knife in your back. There are some seriously twisted bastards here, for your sake don't forget that.

Heart: But if your heart's strong enough you can overcome any challenge and turn anyone in a friend! You'll see, someday I'll show the power of love!

* * *

 _ **I'll start working on Yu soon enough and move onto Hyde eventually. Later!**_


	2. Yu Narukami

_**Yu Narukami**_

 **BlazBlue**

* * *

 _Jin Kisaragi_ 3 (Katana users, but that's about it)

 _Intro_

Yu: (tosses sheath): It looks like they won't let us proceed without a fight. Are you willing to put your trust in me?

Jin: (ice pillar): Hmph… If you can keep up with me, I'll consider it.

 _Partner Win_

Yu: (Throws his sword into the ground) So this is the _Power of Order_.

Jin (Ice wing): And you have the power of the _Wild Card_ … Interesting.

 _Outro_

Jin: While you are a far cry from what I'd consider useless, I'm afraid you have nothing to do with my goal. I'll be breaking our temporary alliance here.

Yu: It's a shame, but I understand. I hope that you manage to find the answers that you're looking for, whatever they are.

* * *

 _Noel_ 5 (I feel that even if they don't exactly need to be shipped, Yu can provide her a well needed confidence booster by working with her)

 _Intro_

Noel: (Nervously stepping) Th-They look pretty tough… can we really take them?

Yu (summons Izanagi): We can! All we have to do is put our trust in each other and we'll win this!

 _Partner Win_

Yu: (back faces the camera) You see? We won that easily.

Noel: (falls to her knees) Th-that was amazing!

 _Outro_

Noel: Th-thank you very much. I'm sorry if I got in your way...

Yu: You didn't at all. And don't be sorry; the only reason I've made it this far is because of the people I've learned to work alongside and share a bond with. I'm happy that I can include you in that group, Noel-chan.

* * *

 _Rachel_ 2 (They're both lightning users and there's something to get from that, but I honestly feel like Rachel would just insult Yu like she does in story mode… and everywhere else)

 _Intro_

Yu: I think this will be an interesting fight… are you ready Bonnie? (unique: dodges lightning bolt) Whoa!

Rachel (twirls her parasol): Call me by that wretched name again and I'll show you _true_ taste of terror… if your brain can even comprehend it.

 _Partner Win_

Rachel: (sits on her throne) Not a terrible effort… I suppose I can be a little lenient in your punishment.

Yu: (sweatdrop animation) Y-Yes ma'am...

 _Outro_

Rachel: I admit that you have some… talent. But your lightning is nothing more that a parlor trick that amounts to a bright spark show. You'll need work a bit more intensely if you want to improve.

Yu: I'm always continuing to improve by strengthening my own bonds and my Persona. And that… is no parlor trick.

* * *

 _Tager_ 3 (Powerful electric users)

 _Intro_

Tager: (adjusts glasses) This group of enemies seems rather powerful, I suggest we combine our electric attacks for an even greater output.

Yu (summons his persona): Sounds like a plan! I'll give us the signal.

 _Partner Win_

Tager: (flexes) That Persona of yours… that's an interesting power you wield.

Yu: (throws sword into the ground): And I'd hate to be on the receiving end of your pure strength.

 _Outro_

Tager: To think I'd have to ask someone as young as you for assistance, only to see your true capabilities… You're indeed a powerful individual. It was an honor fighting alongside you.

Yu: The honor is mine; should you ever need my help again please don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

 _Nu_ 2 (There's no real obvious connection between the two of them)

 _Intro_

Nu: (screen in front of her) Threat detected, now switching to battle mode.

Yu: (summons his Persona) That tone, it sounds cold… and merciless.

 _Partner Win_

Nu: (Turns her back) Target unable to continue fighting. Shall I execute?

Yu: (Stabs his sword into the ground) There's no need to go that far! We've won!

 _Outro_

Nu: Your behavior is illogical; why spare the enemy only to let them return to try and destroy you a second time?

Yu: You only see another enemy standing in front of you, another target… I see a possible ally.

* * *

 _Hazama_ 4 (...Green-Haired Adachi. That is all)

 _Intro_

Hazama: (Checks his watch) Much as I'd hate to leave this to a kid, I'm afraid I'm not much for fighting.

Yu: (Throws his sheath to the side) And I'm afraid I don't completely believe you.

 _Partner Win_

Hazama: (shrugs) You know, it's hard to fight the enemy in front of you if you're always checking over your shoulder.

Yu: (summons his persona) If it keeps me alive, I'm afraid it's something I need to do.

 _Outro_

Hazama: Oh, you think you know what makes ol' Hazzy tick do you? ...Trust me kiddo, you don't WANT to know the person I really am.

Yu: I already believe you, but I can't help but feel there's something I can do to help you… The question remains whether or not you'll let me.

* * *

 _Makoto_ 3 (Makoto's got a pretty bubbly nature that would go well with Yu)

 _Intro_

Makoto: (poses triumphantly) Just give me a good shot at 'em and I'll send them out orbit!

Yu: (scratches the back of his head): That… seems a little excessive.

 _Partner Win_

Makoto: (tail wag) Your lightning plus my fists equals a flashy as hell K.O!

Yu: (back to the camera) ...Is this what people are calling quick maths?

 _Outro_

Makoto: You're still in school, right? Man, spending time with friends, going into mock battles, sharing great food… That was the best.

Yu: Yeah, I love it too… though there are significantly less mock battles at my school.

* * *

 _Platinum_ 1 (...Why does Luna have to be in the game? Why?)

 _Intro_

Luna (making a mocking face): Ewwww! Why does Luna have to team up with Pedo over here!

Yu (scratching the back of his head): No wonder Ragna-san loses his temper around her...

 _Partner Win_

Sena (nervous fidgeting): Th-thank you very much for your help…

Yu (throws his sword into the ground): Weren't you just insulting me a moment ago?

 _Outro_

Yu: So there are two souls in a single body… How exactly did that happen?

Luna: Wouldn't you like to know… PERV!  
Sena: Luna, please… we wouldn't have won that fight without him.

* * *

 _Azrael_ 3 (Yeah… this is terrifying)

 _Intro_

Azrael: (cracks knuckles) The _Wild Card_ eh? What a fantastic feast you'd make!

Yu: (scratching the back of his head) Aren't we… on the same side?

 _Partner Win_

Azrael: (Runs a hand through his hair and turns his back) ...How disappointing they were, eh partner?

Yu: (turns his back and swings sword) That was disappointing? What kind of a fight are you looking for?

 _Outro_

Azrael: You're strong for someone your age, I'll give you that… But come back to me when you're older and you'll be someone REALLY worth feasting on!

Yu: ...In that case I wouldn't mind if we _didn't_ cross paths again.

* * *

 _Jubei_ 4 (I feel like cat sensei would have some well meaning words for young Narukami)

 _Intro_

Jubei: (crosses arms) So you can leave some a' the fightin' to yer other self eh? Hope that doesn't mean you're the soft type.

Yu: (summons Izanagi) I'm always with my team in the thick of battle, I can trust my own strength.

Jubei: (points his sword) Heh, glad ta hear it.

 _Partner Win_

Jubei (slash pose): Ya covered my back well enough… but yer offense, well…

Yu: (throws sword into the ground) I'm more focused on making sure we both survive an encounter than defeating the enemy.

 _Outro_

Jubei: You an that thing a' yers does a good job covering yer bases, but you need some power behind those moves. You got a start, but there's a lot of room for improvement.

Yu: And I'll continue to improve, I see no reason to ever stop.

* * *

 _ **Under Night**_

 _Linne_ 2 (Well, she might make another interesting Moon social link)

 _Intro_

Linne (throws hood back): Stay behind me… I'll have this finished before you can blink.

Yu: (throws sheath) I appreciate the confidence… but let me help.

 _Partner Win_

Yu: (back facing the camera) You weren't kidding about your speed...

Linne: (suspicious look) Of course, only a fool makes boasts they can't prove.

 _Outro_

Linne: You're more of a boon than I thought, but you should hurry to your friends...

Yu: We both have those we wish to protect, I hope that you can save yours as well

* * *

 _Waldstein_ 2 (Something between the two of them might've worked better if Yu had access to more Personas in this game)

 _Intro_

Waldstein: (Vicious Laughter) Let us see if the strength of your bonds is able to match my own RAW POWER!

Yu: (summons Persona) ...I've never doubted my bonds before… now would be a poor place to start.

 _Partner Win_

Waldstein: (Roars) How can you claim to have strength with such a frail and skinny body!?

Yu: (scratches the back of his head): Hey… I'm not that frail…

 _Outro_

Waldstein: Hmph, to think your power relies so much on others… what a burden…

Yu: I don't see it as such… in fact with my bonds I don't think there's anything I can't do.

* * *

 _Carmine_ 4 (I think Yu will know enough to be suspicious)

 _Intro_

Carmine: (hair turns red) Stay out of my way... You weakling Remora!

Yu: (throws his sheath to the side): A… Remora?

 _Partner Win_

Yu: (throws sword) You're quite the… red shark.

Carmine (Insane laugh): HEY! DON'T INSULT ME!

Yu: ...I wasn't trying to.

 _Outro_

Carmine: For the love of god you're so BORING! Come back when you grow an' effing backbone!

Yu: I'd prefer to be dull than your depraved level of insanity; if I see you going too far again… _I'll stop you myself._

* * *

 _Orie 3_ (She technically goes to a school)

 _Intro_

Orie (points with her rapier): Now then… shall we bring order to this chaotic battlefield?

Yu (summons Persona): Of course, just stay close and we'll win this easily.

 _Partner Win_

Orie: Our styles seem to match quite nicely. Well done.

Yu: (turns his back) Thanks, it was easy with a partner of your skill.

 _Outro_

Orie: It makes me happy to see someone that holds such a strong sense of justice as you. Please, if ever you require my assistance, don't hesitate to ask.

Yu: I'll give you the same offer… I wish to see this though until I find the _truth_.

* * *

 _Vatista_ 2 (...Aegis similarities?)

 _Intro_

Vatista (summoned): Deploying wings… Preparing to engage… Are you ready?

Yu (throws his sheath): Just leave it to me; I'll take the front!

 _Partner Win_

Yu (throws his sword into the ground): That was a clean victory…

Vatista (Yawning): Confused… Battle has resulted in the spreading of dirt, dust, and other debris…

Yu: That's… not exactly what I meant…

 _Outro_

Yu: So you come from another world… Is there anything that you can tell me about where you come from?

Vatista: Much of that data is restricted. Verifying possible facts… apparently, public nudity is seen as something as a brash statement, often scolded by society as a whole.

* * *

 **RWBY**

 _Blake Belladonna_ 3 (Yu can at least try to give her a friend)

 _Intro_

Blake: (Reading her book)I suggest you keep your distance from me; staying around can get you into all types of trouble.

Yu: (summons Izanagi) All the more reason why I can't leave, I'll never abandon a soul in trouble! Persona!

 _Partner Win_

Yu: (back faces the camera) You see? It helps to have any ally on your side.

Blake: (Sheathes her weapon behind her) This is hardly the worst of it… but thanks anyway.

 _Outro_

Yu: For the longest time I was alone like you are… but then I was transferred to a small town called Inaba for a year where I met all of my friends… Even after I've transferred back I still don't feel alone, especially not when I think of them.

Blake: ...Thanks for the advice, but my problem is different; I'm trying to forget about someone.

* * *

 _Yang Xio Long_ 3 (Punz for Dayz)

 _Intro_

Yang (waving): Let's try not to _shock_ 'em too bad!

Yu (throws his sword to the side): ...That's sort of how I fight...

 _Partner Win_

Yang (Victory Poses): Too bad you _Crossed_ Paths with us!

Yu (back to the camera): ...Hopefully Yukiko likes her jokes.

 _Outro_

Yang: So you're supposed to have some sort of sister complex right? Well I'm a sister, so don't try to get any ideas; you're not _that_ cute.

Yu: That's... not what a _Sister Complex_ is… I'm flattered you think I'm 'cute' though.

* * *

 _ **Up next is Hyde Kido**_


End file.
